


Droid Acquisition

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they may not end up keeping the first t3 unit they buy, but they definitely end up with the best one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droid Acquisition

"If we're going to find a T3 droid, we should try in there," Carth said, pointing at the sign hanging on the wall. _Droids by Janice,_ it read.

"Right, I nearly forgot." They turned the corner, and entered the store.

It was fairly empty, with some cannisters stacked to the sides of the shop, a few protocol droids further in, and... _Bingo._  Two T3 droids in the corner beside a Twi'lek woman standing behind the counter. "Welcome to Droids by Janice," she said. "My name is Janice Nall. Are you looking to buy a droid? Or perhaps some parts?"

"Just looking, for right now," Trin replied. She glanced at Carth. "Let's not seem overeager," she murmured. They meandered around the store, browsing spare parts that looked like they'd seen better days. Trin put down a rusty droid arm and turned to the T3 droids. She walked over, then crouched down in front of them.

" _What are you looking at?"_ one of them whistled at her.

"You, duh," she said. She ran a hand over its side, noting the complex panels. "Look at those custom parts. You're quite the fancy droid, aren't you?"

" _Duh,"_ it chirped, and she laughed.

"That one's not for sale," the shopkeeper said, leaning over the counter.

Trin stood up. "Why not?"

"It's a custom job I'm holding for a very special buyer. The other one's available, though: It's a rebuilt T3-H8 unit. 75 credits, and it comes with a money-back guarantee."

Trin glanced at the other droid's rusty shell. It gave a doleful whine. "That old thing? You've got to be kidding me. I'll give you 30 credits at most."

"It's fully functional," Janice said. 50 credits, take it or leave it."

"Fine," she said.

Carth joined them as the shopkeeper removed the restraining bolt from the droid, and they made to leave, their new droid trundling along behind them. "Is that thing going to stay together long enough to get some use out of it?" Carth asked, eyeing the droid dubiously.

Trin shrugged. "It'd better." The droid gave a humming sigh, and spun its wheels faster to catch up.

"Anyway," Carth said, "I was thinking, now we've got the droid, we should focus on the undercity. I'm not convinced we're going to find a lot up here, and..." He trailed off, turning around. "What's that noise?"

Trin stopped. There was an increasing whirring sound, like an overheating console. "Uh." She looked down at the T3 droid, which had begun shaking, and rattling. "Kriff. Move!" she shouted, pushing Carth out of the way. A moment later, it exploded, dust and sparks flying everywhere.

Carth climbed to his feet. "What the hell?"

Trin crouched by the droid, examining the remains. "It just... exploded. Hey," she called to the Twi'lek woman, "what's the deal, are you trying to get us killed?"

Janice crossed her arms. "Of course not, I run an honest business here!"

"Well I think we'd like that money-back guarantee," Trin said, standing up.

"Of course."

As Trin walked back to the counter, the other T3 droid made a beeping noise almost like laughter. " _Sucker,"_ it whistled.

* * *

It seemed lifetimes later that they returned to the same shop, armed with Canderous's assurance that his name would be enough to persuade Janice Nall to let them purchase the remaining T3 droid, T3-M4. As it turned out, Janice reacted to his name like it was the secret passcode she had been waiting for all along—which, on reflection, it probably was.

"I can't believe we're buying a _second_ T3 droid in two days," Carth said, as Trin paid Janice Nall for the droid.

"Hopefully this one will last," Trin said.

_"Of course I will, I'm made of sturdier stuff than rusty old poodoo parts,"_ T3 chirped.

Trin gave it an amused look. "You've got quite the mouth on you, buddy."

"What did it say?" Carth asked.

"It thinks it'll last," Trin said.

"Well that's for us to decide, not some astromech droid," Bastila said. "A bull-headed droid is the _last_ thing we need on this mission."

T3 gave a whistled oo-ing sound. _"What about her bull-head?"_ it asked Trin, and she snorted.

"I think T3 is _exactly_ what we need on this mission," Trin said, patting it on the head.


End file.
